The Flowers of Revenge
by WeridosRox14
Summary: Lily and her friends get tired of the Marauders always pranking them. What happens when they decide to prank back, and how will Lily and James finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people I am back with a new story. This is one that my friend Rachel and I are writing so that we don't die of boredom this summer so sorry if it takes a while to update we will try to put a chapter out a week at least. Also please be nice in your reviews I don't mind flames but don't just complain make it so that your whining is useful. I know this chapter is short but they will get longer. Please review!**

* * *

Descriptions 

Lily Marie Evans: Is in her Sixth year at Hogwarts. 5'7" tall. Long mid back length an auburn red curly hair. Nickname: Lils

Jezebel Tulip Thornton: Sixth year at Hogwarts. 5foot 5inches. Mid back length Black layered wavy hair with red strips. Nickname: Jess or jessy

Britannia Rose Kerry: Sixth year at Hogwarts. 5foot 5inches. Shoulder length blond straight blond hair. Nickname: Brit or Britia

* * *

Flowers of Revenge

* * *

Lily, Britannia, and Jezebel 

"Wake up Lily! We're going to be late. You don't want to miss the train do you? Come on!" I woke up to the oh-so lovely voice of my best friend, Britannia Rose Kerry, shaking me to get up. Silently I rose from the bed and made my way the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting changed I went down stairs to find my friends Britannia and Jezebel eating pancakes.

I sat down on the stool next to Britannia and grabbed a plate. I put a stack of pancakes on it, but before eating I whacked Britannia upside her head, and then took a bite.

"Ow! What was that for Lils?" Britannia questioned, rubbing her head.

"You said we were late," I managed to say in between bites. After all we still had an hour to get there and Britannia's family could just floo to the train station.

After being home for two weeks I had decided that I had had enough of Petunia's comments, so I owled Britannia and she readily invited me and Jezebel to her house for the rest of the summer.

We were close friends. We had met in our first year on the train and though we had completely different personalities, we completed each other. We also had one thing in common; the Marauders loved to prank us.

Britannia was the beautiful one whose family had social standing in the wizarding world and she was the one who always made sure we always looked fine.

Jezebel was the half witch-half muggle that always kept us together. She was also the sporty one that made us exercise everyday. She was Chaser for the Gryffindor (sp?) Quidditch Team. But she was also the shy one who reminded us (sometimes) that we were going to far.

If you were wondering, my name is Lily Evans. Both Britannia and Jezebel say I am the leader of our little group because I have leadership skills. I have a fiery red head temper and I don't let anyone talk down to me. Such as James Potter. I am smart and outgoing. People usually think I am shy but that has got to be the biggest understatement ever.

After eating we gathered our things and went to the station without any problems. Sadly, as soon as we got onto the train, we ran into one.

"Oof!" was all that came out as I felt someone or something run into me. When I looked down, I saw Severus Snape lying on the ground. I looked up, unsurprised to see James Potter and Sirius Black standing there, wands out, pointed at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of picking on the same people?" I asked, annoyed. I moved over and Snape ran away as fast as he could.

"Why yes, we do," James said. A slow grin spreading across his face. I instantly felt for my wand in my pocket. "I think I found our next person to prank, too." He then raised his wand and did a spell quicker than the blink of an eye. Unfortunately for him, I was faster, and I countered the curse sending it right back at him. I saw his and Sirius' hair start to change colors, so I moved into an empty compartment before he could do anything else. But before Jess could close the door I did another spell without the Marauders seeing.

I held my finger to my lips gesturing for Jess and Brita to be quiet. We were not let down. After a few seconds of waiting, a loud scream echoed across the train.

"Why won't it come off?"

That was all it took for us to start laughing.

"Hey Lils?" Jess asked after our giggles died down.

"What, Jess?" I replied.

"We aren't going to take it this year are we?" she asked in a vengeful tone.

"Take what Jess?" Brita asked

"Every year the Marauders prank us. I say we get them back this year. They will be terrified over the fact that someone is out doing their pranks, and they will have to try and do better."

"I like how you're thinking Jess." I said, deep in scheming mode "We need a name though, and we have to make the first prank of the year."

"Yeah!" Brita exclaimed. "We should call ourselves... hmmm…" She was lost in thought. A few seconds later, "Oh I know! We should call ourselves 'The Flowers of Revenge', because we all have flowers in our names and we are out to get revenge."

"That's perfect Britia, and I know the perfect prank." I replied excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo here is chapter 2. Please PLEASE PLEASE review, I'll love you forever and ever :-D  
**

* * *

James 

I looked over at Evans; she was the one girl in our year that I had not dated. I had even dated her friends, Britannia and Jezebel, but not her. I sighed. I didn't even get a chance to ask her out on the train. Of course I had to fix my hair first, but I had to get Remus to fix it, man is Evans quick with a wand.

After the first years were finished being sorted I looked over at Sirius, who was flirting with some blond Hufflepuff. I quickly kicked him to get his attention, and signaled to get the "Welcome Back" prank ready. Like all other years, it was directed at the Slytherins. Right when we were about to work our magic (no pun intended), I heard laughing. That couldn't be right. We hadn't even done the prank yet.

* * *

Lily, Brit, and Jess 

As soon as I saw Potter kick Black I looked at Britia and Jess, so that they knew to start the prank. I pulled out my wand discreetly and pointed it at Potter and his pets. Doing a complicated swish I raised them into the air, and then transfigured their clothes into baby clothes (think big diaper with a HUGE clothes pin and a baby shirt and a bonnet). While I did this Jess shot up a huge golden Rose. It was then Britia's turn. She wrote with magic next to the rose in golden letters:

_**Think before you prank again boys because there is a new group in school, meet:**_

_**The Flowers of Revenge!**_

This got the whole school laughing. Everyone knew that we were number one on the Marauders prank list, after the Slytherins, of course, so they all knew it was us behind the prank. I looked up at the teachers table and saw some of them laughing. I signaled to Britain and Jess and the three of us got up at the same time and bowed to the crowd, which only made people cheer louder.

After the laugher had died down, Professor McGonagall stood. "Even tough that was very impressive magic, I ask you, Miss Evans, to please change their clothes back to normal and put the boys back in their seats." I stared at her in shock for a few seconds. Wasn't she going to punish me? I sighed and changed the Marauders clothes back, saving James for last. I dropped them into their seats without even bothering to be gentle except for Remus, because he was actually nice, so I lowered him.

The Headmaster then stood and said his words. Then the feast appeared. I ignored the looks I was getting from the Marauders and ate my food in peace.

"That was awesome Lils! I didn't know you even knew that spell!" Jess said excitably after a few minutes of eating.

"Well, that rose you put up was even better! We should leave that as our mark every time so that people know whose pranks are whose."

"I've come up with a cool idea of how we can talk to each other without other people seeing what we are writing," Britia put in. When we looked at her expectantly she laughed. "You know my cousin Jon? Well he gave me some parchment that had a spell on them so that if one person writes something on one, the other person or people will be able to see it on the other pieces of parchment."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. "I know that spell, and if we use it on those matching journals we got last year then it should work like the parchment."

"The journals that say stupid things about whoever tries to read it that's not the owner?" Brit asked.

"Yeah," Jess answered. "That way no one else can read it."

* * *

James, Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus (Moony) 

"I can't believe they did that!" I said almost yelling.

"I can," Moony said. "We've been asking for it. Pranking them every year since our first year, it was bound to happen eventually."

"You know what this means," Padfoot announced, "It's payback time."

Later…

I was pacing my room in front of the other Marauders trying to think of a prank to play on the girls. "We could try the hair change."

"Nope," Sirius interrupted. "Already did it in third year."

"What about the swearing bite?" James offered

"Nope, we did that last year." Sirius said looking bored.

"I can't believe it! We have used every single one of our pranks on them. All of them! We have used them all!" I yelled. I sat on the floor and pulled up a loose floor board and reached down. I pulled out three notebooks all filled with Marauder pranks.

"I think it's simple," Remus said from the spot where he had been reading. "We need to meet their challenge. And that means all new better pranks."

"Oh I know," Sirius said all of sudden, sitting up. "I have got the perfect prank!" He proceeded to tell us the prank, and I must say it was brilliant.

* * *

**You see the button down there that says review? It wants to be clicked, so click it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Dew to lack of reviews in the last chapter I won't be updating any more unless I get at least two for this chapter. So I am sorry if you like this story and I don't update but its your fualt.**_

* * *

**James, Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus (Moony)**

In order to prank the girls, we had to wake up early. I admit it was a challenge to get Padfoot up but once he knew we were going to get the girls back, he was up and moving. We snuck down to the kitchens while the rest of the school was still asleep. We were lucky since we found the kitchens in our first year. We were also lucky that the house-elves knew us so well.

"Master Potter, Loopy is so happy to see you. What can I do for you this morning? Do you want the regular breakfast to go?" A house-elf asked energetically as soon as we arrived.

"No, Loopy. We have a special task for you this morning," Sirius replied almost as hyper as the elf. "Do you know Miss Evans, Miss Thornton, and Miss Kerry?"

"Oh yes, yes, me know the girls, they sometimes come down to the kitchens for hot chocolate and cookies," Loopy replied looking like he was going to pass out from a caffeine overload.

"Oh," I said. "The girls know about the kitchens too?" I asked confused. I thought only the Marauders knew about the kitchens.

"Yes, yes the girls found the kitchens in their third year. It's so sad that only the girls and you know about the kitchens, though. Loopy would like some more Masters and Mistresses to serve."

"Oh, of course," Moony said stepping forward. "Well we know the girls and we wanted to give them a gift," he continued, producing three vials of potions. "Can you put these into their goblets of pumpkin juice at breakfast this morning?"

I have to remember to get Moony the biggest bar of Honeydukes' chocolate the next time I go to Hogsmeade. Loopy looked a little nervous about our proposal but eventually gave in.

After we had finished our business in the kitchens we went to the Great Hall where people were just coming in to eat. The girls weren't there yet, but they wouldn't be getting in until the end of breakfast. I made sure of that by putting a little sleeping spell on them; I wanted to make sure the whole school would see them humiliated.

**

* * *

Lily, Britia, and Jess**

I woke up feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. I usually wake up early to get ready before Jess and Britia hog the bathroom but today I felt something was off. It was too bright and all the birds were out flying. I quickly jumped over my bed and grabbed my alarm clock. It was already 9:30 and I had not even gotten dressed yet. I quickly woke Jess and Britia up. Despite their complaints, I showed them the clock and it got them moving. We were ready to go and entered the Great Hall fifteen minutes later.

Once we were in the Great Hall we sat down and started stuffing food in our mouths since we only had fifteen minutes to eat. I didn't even notice the looks the Marauders were giving us and I had just drunk down all of my pumpkin juice. The next thing I heard was laughter, and I knew that the boys had struck back.

**

* * *

James, Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus (Moony)**

Our plan was working perfectly, the girls showed up with fifteen minutes worth of breakfast left and completely forgot about checking for any pranks we might do to retaliate with for last night. I watched as Evans picked up her goblet and drunk down everything in it, and the other girls did the same.

Immediately the potion started to work. First Britannia's face started to break out and it was obvious she got the wart potion, facial hair grew on Jezebel so quick that within three seconds you couldn't even see her face, and Evan's (hers was my favorite) eyes turned red and crossed then her eye brows grew so that they covered her face. It was so funny I thought I was going to die laughing, and apparently the rest of the school thought so, too, with how hard they were laughing.

I was laughing so hard that I fell off the seat and onto the floor. But in the next moment I felt my body being lifted off the ground, I looked over and saw that Padfoot and Moony were being lifted into the air also. I looked towards the teachers and saw that not one of them had a wand out, which meant that the girls had us.

"Potter!" I heard my name being called and I looked at Evans who had her wand out and was holding us in the air. I looked at her friends and saw them trying to undo the spells we had cast on them. "Take the spell off or give us the potion to fix it. NOW!" she yelled at me.

"No," I responded, trying to get back on the ground. "I think I will just let you suffer." There was no way I was going to back down to a girl, girls can't do anything.

"Yes you will, or I will turn you into a chicken, pluck all of your feathers off, and then roast you in an oven." Evans screamed back at me. I think she was getting a little mad.

"Well..." I said as a sudden thought struck me, "If you go out with me I suppose I can fix it."

Evans made this freaky noise and I could tell she was really mad. She raised her wand again and I was starting to regret asking her out.

"Go to Hell Potter!" she screamed at me. I looked at the teachers and I saw Dumbledore was holding back a laugh. I looked at Evans again but it was too late there was already a spell coming at me. Then it started. The Marauders and me against The Flower Power brigade.

Soon I had chicken wings as arms and my lower half looked like a mix between an alligator and a monkey. Padfoot and Moony didn't look much better but they were tied up with ropes. I looked at the girls and Evans was the only one still standing and it looked like she had countered all the curses I sent at her. She raised her wand again but did not send a hex at me. "Potter," she called, "there is only one fair way to settle this." I waited to hear what she was going to say, along with the rest of the school. "A war of pranks, whoever gives in first wins."

"Yeah right Evans, do you really think you and your Flower Power gang could beat _us_, the Marauders? I mean you're just girls," I retorted. There was no way they could beat _us_.

"Fine Potter, back down from the challenge then. The whole school will know you are afraid to face _girls_ in a pranking contest."

"Fine, you're on. It starts next week no pranks until then. But you will lose and you will fall hard." I then gathered my friends and left the hall to let the students talk and gossip among themselves. But I had one thing on my mind. _How the hell did Evans manage to counter all of my hexes? _Maybe this would be harder than I thought.

* * *

_**Please PLEASE PLEASE review I beg of you BEG makes cute puppy face please **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Rachel, my editor, has been on and off traveling and it's been hard to get in contact w/ her. But, anyways... here it is, chapter 4! (We made it extra long to make up for the long wait)**

"I can't believe the nerves that...GIRL... has. I mean who would challenge the Marauders? A freak— that's who. Only a freak would challenge the Marauders," I almost yelled. I was back to my normal position pacing in front of my friends, ranting.

"Well we have pranked them every year for quite a while and I always said it was only a matter of time before someone struck back," the ever sensible Moony said without looking up from his book.

"I like the idea of a prank war. Plus it gives us a reason to take out..." Sirius stopped and looked around at each of us, "…_The Book._"

I gasped and Moony put down his book. "Are you sure its time?" I said. "That book has all the greats in it. Some of them have never managed to have been pulled off!"

"You want to impress Evans with all of out great pranks and beat her right? Well this is the only way," Sirius said.

I nodded and looked at Moony. We couldn't get _The Book _if he didn't approve. He sighed and rolled his eyes but nods anyway. "The book is the only way, but I am pretty sure that if you use it Lily will hate you for the rest of your life."

"It has to be done," I said, praying that my flower would still love me after all of this was over. ; )

Lily, Britia, and Jess

"That stupid, arrogant, pompous, big headed freak!" I muttered. "He thinks he can outsmart us, does he? Well… we'll just see about that. Ok girls, we need some top notch pranks and we need them ASAP."

"Well Miss Lily flower, while you have been pacing I have been planning. What we need to do is make a book of all of our ideas and put them together. Then we'll have all of the pranks we need," Britia said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Your right," I stated. "Also, we need to go to the library and get some charms books. Jess, why don't you do that? Birtia— we need some information on the Marauders, such as there favorite things and their greatest fears. Since you are James cousin, do you think you could do that?" I asked.

They both nodded and Jess asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Me? I will be making potions." That got both of them grinning. They knew that I has the highest potions grade in the school and knew that I could do some damage.

James (Prongs), Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus (Moony)

"Yo, Padfoot! Get off my shoulder," I yelled. Sirius of course just kicked me and kept on going.

"Be quite Prongs!" he yelled. "I'm almost there. Just a little… farther... got it!" Sirius then jumped down off my shoulders holding a package. Both Moony and I moved closer to see what it was.

"Do you think that's it?" Remus asked, out of breath.

"It has to be," I replied. "The ultimate book of pranks, passed down through generations of Hogwarts pranksters."

Sirius carefully removed the brown paper, revealing a three inch thick book with a golden cover that sparkled as the light caught it. Engraved on the cover was the title _Life of a prankster and the ultimate pranks to get through it._

"It's beautiful," Sirius breathed. "I can't believe we really have this. It's been here since Hogwarts opened. Some of these pranks are ancient!"

"Well boys," I said with renewed energy, "let's get busy, we have a war to win."

Lily, Britia, and Jess

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Murmp…" I mumbled, and rolled over about to forget about the alarm when I remembered: today was the day. It was the beginning of the 'War'. I quickly sat up in bed and undid the charm I did on the floor last night. It would wake everyone up in the girls' dorm if one person touched the floor other than the house elves and the girls and I.

I then proceeded to wake the other girls up and started getting ready. Since it was 'The Day' (as I had dubbed it), I needed to do something special. Since I had to wear my uniform, I could only do make-up and hair. Plus, I knew that it would drive Potter crazy. Even though we were going into war with each other, he still insisted on asking me out multiple times everyday.

I started with a basic coat of concealer to hide any flaws on my face, and then I put on eyeliner and mascara to give my eyes a smoky look, with just a little bit of green eye shadow to bring out my eyes. Next, I applied a little blush so that my cheeks were just a tad bit rosy and finished it off with a coat of clear lip gloss that was almost unnoticeable.

Britia and Jess, who wore make-up every day also pumped it up a bit. We quickly performed several charms on each other to keep any spells off. We knew that the Marauders were smart, especially with Remus on their side, but they wouldn't think of charms to keep things off. The charms we were using were pretty basic but worked quite well. We used one to keep our clothes and hair from changing colors and/or falling out. The other charm we used was awesome; I found it when I was looking through a university charm book. What it did was send any basic charms that were thrown at us back at the senders.

After we were ready, we slowly descended the stairs to the common room with our bags slung across our shoulders. The common room was almost empty but the ones who were there were staring at us like we were angels. (I guess it is a shock to see three girls who are usually in the nerd group looking hot.) We quickly walked the halls until we got to the great hall, and I stopped Britia and Jess right before we were about to enter. "Ok guys, it begins pronto. But before it starts, I made us all something." I reached into my bag and pulled out three necklaces all with a golden rose on and under it had the letters F.O.R. (Flowers of Revenge). "So that people always know who we are."

"Oh, Lily," Jess breathed, "they are beautiful."

"Wear them with pride, girls." We quickly put them on, composed ourselves, and entered the Great Hall. Everyone went silent again as we went and took our seats. We decided to do everything in sync just to freak everyone out. After a few minutes, everyone went back the their meals. I knew that something was coming. I could just tell that something was going to happen by the way that the Marauders were staring at us. I knew that they were going to throw a hex, or spell or something at us. I also knew that if I really wanted I could block the spell but I decided to let the charm we had on us reflect it back them. I nudged Jess and Britia to let them know that it was coming.

In sync (just like we planned), we all looked up directly at the Marauders and crossed our arms. The Marauder used a color spell so that the whole Great Hall could see that it was them that sent it and that it was going at us, we just calmly waited until the spell hit us but we didn't feel a thing. The spell had just disappeared, or so it looked to them. While the Marauders were looking around for someone who might've blocked the spell, it actually went right back at them. There was a poof of color which slowly went away to show the marauders in bright pink tutus with the words 'Ooohh look at the cute little ballerina girls!'

James was furious. "How the hell did you do that? You threw our spell back at us without even lifting your wand!"

"Who says we needed to use a spell right _now _to block your stupid spell?" I replied calmly. "I mean, after all, we are smarter than you."

"Evans, you will pay for this!" James yelled.

"Oh dear!" I said sarcastically. "Poor little Potter, that's a good way to get me to go out with you," I said getting a few laughs from the Great Hall. "Now if you're finished, _girls_, I have a class to get to. See you later!" With that said I picked up my bag and left the Great Hall with Britia and Jess right behind me. Right when we were about to leave I quickly turned around with my wand pointed at the _girls_ and said a spell that made them start dancing ballet around the great hall. I then turned again and walked out of the Great Hall to cheering.

James, Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Moony)

" I can't believe they did that," Sirius wailed, once we were out of the Great Hall and back into our uniforms. "They turned our own spell against us without even trying! How the hell did they do that?"

"We underestimated them, that's what happened. You two happen to have forgotten that Lily Evans has the highest grade in the _school,_ not year. And James, even though you have the second highest grade in the school, Lily also has common sense, something I don't think you have a lot of," Remus replied, somewhat sulkily.

"But I do have the second highest grade in the school, and our grades can't be separated by that much, so how did she block our spell without a wand?" I yelled. It didn't make any sense.

"That's obvious," I was amazed to turn and see that Padfoot had said that and not Moony. "Cleary they put a protection spell on themselves. I have heard of one that did exactly what happened but it is very, _very_ high sorcery."

"Great! Now Evans can do protection spells that we can't. What does the spell do, exactly?" I asked.

"Well it takes all complex spells thrown at the person or persons and makes them disappear, then it throws the spell back at the person or persons who cast the spell in the first place. But it only works with certain spells. They can't be two big or to small."

"So," Remus said, "We need to change our spells so that they are either too small to notice or too big to block."

"That sounds easy enough," I said, feeling much better now that we had that taken care of. "So what do you think they are going to throw at us and when?"

"I don't know," Remus replied, thinking. "I assumed they would attack at breakfast like us but since they turned our spell against us I don't know when they will attack. As for what, it's obvious we should not underestimate them. I know that Lily is really good in charms and potions and Jess is good at physical things and transfiguration. Also since Britia is your cousin Prongs we need to watch out for what will happen with her."

"Ok," I started, "Now that we have our plan let's get to class, and be on the lookout for anything strange." With that said I started to walk to DADA with Moony and Padfoot right behind me. _I will win this war,_ I thought,_ and with it I will also win Lily's heart!_


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

A/N: We just finished another chapter! Please r&r!**

* * *

Lily, Britia, Jess

"Ok Lils. What's the plan?" Jess asked me once we were safely in class.

"I'm not sure. Originally, we weren't going to do anything today, but I think it might be best if we use Plan D," I said carefully looking around. The only problem with us being some of the brightest students in the school was that the Marauders and us had all of the same classes together.

"Plan D?" Brita asked "Oh Plan _D. _That's a good one." She was about to continue speaking but was interrupted as students started to pour into the small DADA classroom. We quickly turned back to our desks and took out our notebooks. The notebooks might have looked like the normal notebooks we always took notes in during class, but they were actually notebooks that Jess had gotten from her brother. All three notebooks were connected so that if someone wrote something in theirs', then it would show up in the other ones. But the best part about them was that if someone other than the three of us tried to read them without our permission then it would look like regular notes from class.

So when should we carry out plan D -Jess

How about when they fall asleep in history of magic -Britia

No that is to obvious we should wait until Arthimancy. They always forget about everything that goes around them then -Lils

Plus they will think we won't do anything because it is right after History of Magic -Jess

Ok deal, but remember: act like you we are not going to do anything all day -Brita

Now that that is settled we can pay attention to class. Don't forget to be on time to class though. No mistakes! -Lils

James, Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Moony)

"I don't think they are going to do anything until dinner, guys," Sirius said as we walked into the Arthimancy classroom, "so can I please sleep in this class? You wouldn't let me sleep in History of Magic and this professor is as boring as Professor Binns."

"Fine. You can sleep. I need a nap, too, anyway," I said after a few moments. "What do you think Moony?"

"I think you're right. They will probably attack at dinner, so that we will be in front of everyone when they try to embarrass us. And since you kept me up all last night reading _The Book_, I need a nap, too."

"Ok then, it's nap time," I said, grinning, as I put my head on my desk and fell right asleep.

Lily, Britia, Jess

I watched giddily as the Marauders entered the classroom and feel right asleep-and right into our trap. Soon everyone in the class was either almost asleep or was paying such close attention that they would not have noticed anything else going on around them.

I signaled to Britia to start working on Sirius and Jess to start working on Remus while I got Potter. We did some basic stuff, not using any spells except the one to keep them asleep. After we had finished Jess put a concealing spell on them so that no one would be able to see what we did until we took the spell off.

I laughed to myself and took the sleeping spell off of the boys. This would teach Potter and his boys to mess with us.

* * *

Lily, Brita, Jess

We got to dinner a little early so that we could watch the Marauders as they came in, Britia keeping her wand ready so that she could take off the spell as soon as they entered the Great Hall. I just hoped they would show up for dinner.

We were not mistaken as the Marauders came into the Great Hall with their heads held high like they were some gods or something. I saw Brita raise her wand so that no one could see it and take the concealing spell off of them.

The whole Great Hall started to stare at the newly made over Marauders as they walked by the tables. Potters hair was striped green and black, slicked back, and his uniform was changed into a Slytherin one. Remus was sporting tall spiky green hair with black stripes and Sirius's hair hung down straight and greasy with green stripes in his normally black hair. They were all wearing the Slytherin uniform.

I tried to hold in my laughter as the Marauders tried to figure out what everyone was laughing at. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I took off the charm that kept them from seeing what they actually looked like and put a new charm on them that made them say things like "I love Snape! He is soooooo sexy," and, "O-M-G! Slytherin is the best house ever!" Potter just stared at me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. _Goody_, I thought, _hopefully he won't keep asking me out now_. But there was a faint thought in my head that I pushed away. _Is that what you really want?_

After about five minutes of people laughing Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. "It looks like the Flowers are ahead in this prank war, and I commend you in your fantastic use of spells, but I ask you to please remove them so that we can get on with our dinner."

I stood up with a huge grin and said, "I am sorry Professor, but we didn't use spells for this. We used muggle hair dye and switched their uniforms with real Slytherin ones. The only spells we used were to conceal it from anyone who looked at them and their speaking spells."

"Well then can you take off the speaking spell?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sure," I replied smiling. I lifted my wand and waved it in a complicated swishing motion and sat down.

"Well then, let dinner continue." Dumbledore said.

James

After dinner I needed a walk so I told Padfoot and Moony that I would be going to the lake. It was after curfew but I didn't care. I just really needed to think— especially about Evans. _I really like her more than I could ever describe but she hates me and she says no every time I ask her out. It really hurts. It might look like I just shake it off but deep down it really hurts when she says no time after time._

I sighed as I sat down on a rock that looked out over the huge lake. I could see tentacles from where I was sitting, dancing in the water. (The tentacles were dancing, not me.)

"James?" I heard the voice that I least wanted to hear at that moment come from behind me.

"What do you want Lily? Want to embarrass me some more?" I asked a little harshly. I heard a gasp behind me and I knew I had been a little too mean. But right when I was about to say something I was cut off.

"Well Potter, I am sorry, but remember it was your idea and you brought it on yourself. Every year you have pranked me and my friends and the only way to get you to stop was to prank you back."

"Lily," I said, "the only reason I wanted to do this was because it meant you would be thinking about me. Don't say a thing yet. Let me finish," I said cutting her off. "You might not realize this but I _really_ like you, I have liked you since our second year when you first yelled at me."

I turned around and looked her straight into her eyes and walked real close until I was less than a foot away. She just stood there, silent. "One day Lily," I said, leaning down so that there was only an inch between our mouths. "One day you will realize that you love me too. And I will be there I will always wait for you." I leaned down a little more until I heard her breath catch, then I delicately kissed her cheek and walked away, leaving her there breathless. _Please let her come to her senses and realize what she has been missing._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. School has gooten really busy and I have to captain three teams in TSA, so I have alot of stuff to do bit I promise to update more._**

* * *

recap: 

_"Lily," I said "the only reason I wanted to do this was because it meant you would be thinking about me. Don't say a thing yet let me finish," I said cutting her off "You might not realize this but I really like you, I have liked you since second year when you first yelled at me."  
I turned around and looked her straight into her eyes and walked real close until I was less than a foot away. She just stood there silent "One day Lily," I said leaning down so that there was only an inch between our mouths. "one day you will realize that you love me too and I will be there I will always wait for you." I leaned down a little more until I heard her breath catch then I delicately kissed her cheek and walked away,leaving her there breathless. 'Please let her come to her senses and realize what she has been missing.'_

* * *

Lily, Britia, and Jess

* * *

After James left I just sort of stood there... very confused. 

'Why did James Potter just kiss you?' I thought to myself.

_You know you liked it, _

I did not

_yes you did_

Hey you are supposed to be on my side, you are my thoughts right...? I shook myself trying to think properly. What should I do? Did I really like James Potter? All my life I have always pushed people away afraid of what they thought of me. Ever since my sister called me a freak.

I went over and sat where James had, I felt like I couldn't breath, Potter really liked me. I sat there for an hour thinking over my life. The only people I had ever let in were the flowers, should I let James in? I sighed and stood up more confused than ever and walked back up to the castle. I walked through the hallways not caring if I got caught, I walked through the common room ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone, I walked up to my dormitory and got down under the covers and softly cried myself to sleep.

The next morning

"Lils?" I heard Britia call "breakfast will be over soon. You should probably wake up now."

I sighed pulling the covers off of me. I walked into the bathroom took a shower and through on some sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. I didn't bother with any makeup and just pulled my hair into an easy bun. Britia and Jess both looked at me concerned but didn't ask knowing I wouldn't want to talk yet. We all walked down to the great hall together with me in the middle of them. Today they would be my protesters. Merlin I was glad it was a Sunday. Once we got to the great hall we went and sat in our usual spot I noticed all the confused looks we were getting from our supporters.

'I'm sorry' I thought to them 'But I can't seem to find the strength to be strong today'

I looked over and saw the Marauders smiling at us. I looked blankly at them and drank a sip of orange juice. I couldn't bear to look at them. It was then I felt it before I saw it, a spell was coming right at us. I quickly pushed Brit and Jess out of the way and took the spell straight on. I looked at the Marauders and James as the spell lifted me up and made me look like the slytherins we made them look like yesterday. I just stood there not fighting it and looking blankly ahead as the whole school looked on. I noticed no one was laughing. Why was no one laughing? They thought it was funny when the flowers did it the day before. I sighed again.

"If you hadn't noticed boys, I am not in a very good mood today, so if you could please put me down?" I snagged a quick look at James and noticed he looked confused. 'maybe he didn't want to talk about yesterday night. Was I making to big a deal about it?'

"Just one question first?" Sirius asked looking at me confused "ok maybe two questions"

"Yea..." I said looking at him

"Ok why did you push the other flowers out of the way and take the spell instead of blocking it? And why are you in a bad mood?" he asked

"I took the spell because that is what friends do for each other, I didn't have time to block it because I felt it at the last minute so instead of letting all of us be hit I pushed them out of the way so that only I would be hit. And I am in a bad mood today because I didn't sleep well last night and I have used too much powerful magic this week without resting well." I said making up the last part so that I wouldn't have to face James.

In the end the Marauders let me down and the girls and I left breakfast and went outside. They didn't see past my lie. We decided to go to the lake figuring it would be quite enough for us to talk there. What I didn't see coming was that we went to the exact same spot that James and I were at last night.

"Alright Lily," Jess said cutting to the chase "what has got you so worn out?"

I quickly muttered a spell so that no one could ease drop on us. "well," I said looking at my two best friends expectant eyes, "last night when I left the dorm room I came down to the lake and was surprised to find Potter out here. I was just going to ignore him but we started talking I think he was actually hurt by our pranks."

"WHAT?!?" Britia called out anger flaring in her eyes, "They were the ones pranking us in the first place."

"I know I haven't even said the most surprising thing yet. He kissed me on the cheek and said he really did really like me,"

They both stared at me blankly for a few seconds when they suddenly burst out laughing "Did you believe him?" Jess asked still laughing "Everyone knows James is the best lier in the school."

"So I shouldn't believe him?" I asked keeping all of my emotions in.

"He didn't seem to be dwelling on it this morning, so I wouldn't if I were you," Britia said thinking logically.

I smiled and hugged them, "Thanks guys your the best friends a girl could ask for.


End file.
